Bartholomew Culloden
Personality Bart is a act before you think type of boy. He can be easy to get along with, but has a temper if you upset him and will jump quickly. Being an only child until he was twelve has made him a little more selfish and spoiled which makes him think he can get his way more times than not. He’s always thinking about the next big thing he wants to do. When it comes to school he prefers learning without reading. Book are better used to practice spells than to read out of. Quidditch is life in his eyes and he plans on being the best. Background Bart was born in Sydney Australia and grew up in a town close by. His mother and father Hogwart sweethearts lived a quiet life. Dad working for the ministry and his mother working part time as Gobstone Advisor for the Uni club. After some very rough difference and hurt feelings his parents divorced when he was eight. His mother soon took a job with the British Ministry and moved them closer to her parents in London. Bart did not do this adjustment well and would go back to his dad’s whenever portkeys and time would allow. Two years after his mother had moved him there she began dating, Bart again did not take this well and did not want anything to do with Charely Potter or his family until he met Charely’s nephew Luc, which has become his best friend, and Charely’s son Wade, whom has become one of Bart’s Quidditch Role models. Once it was time for Bart to go to school, his mother agreed to let him go to Urelic in Australia closer to his dad and step mom, due to Bart’s want to be back home and the dementor situation at Hogwarts left her a bit uneasy to send her son there. Bart loved being at Urelic, he was closer to his dad, he was in his eyes home. Soon though he began missing Luc and his mom and that’s when he started to realize that maybe the Potters weren’t so bad after all, but he would never admit this. Got to classes, Bart soon found that wand work was great, reading was horrid, and he had to find someone to do most of the reading for him if he could. Not an easy task. Enjoying the average first year pranks he had detention a few times. When the owl came telling him his mother was expecting not one but two babies, Bart took his anger out on his mom and a boy in class getting himself sent home early during the Christmas break. Once back at school from being suspended he sat quietly on the reserve team of Quidditch and seemed to have found his place, until one fateful morning in potions when he thought he could make fireworks better, but ended up blowing up his cauldron and sending flames at himself, a few students, and the professor. Not to worry nothing burn paste didn’t fix, but the professor was sure he did that knowing it would blow up the lab and the school decided his place was not at Urelic anymore. Family Ties Father: Jon Maroon Mother: Victoria Maroon Siblings: Elisa and Alana Potter Pets: Owl Frump and Dog Shadow Education Information Former Schools: Private Tutor and Urelic Wizarding School in Australia where he spent his first term. Current School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Year: Fourth House: Gryffindor Best Subjects: Potions even if the professor doesn’t think so Worst Subjects: Ancient Runes Favorites: Food: PIZZA Color: Green Ice Cream Flavor: Ton-Tongue Toffee Cookies: Chocolate Frogs Candy: Sugar Quills Drink: Pumpkin Juice Coffee: gross Music: Country Category:Characters Category:Class of 2088 Category:Gryffindor Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni